


Secret

by twinsarein



Series: Reasons [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Masturbation, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy has a bit of an automatic response to a certain situation in the Impala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

Sam heads out to the Impala with the leather repair kit Dean had shoved into his hands just moments before.  Dean said since Sam had been the one to cut up his baby, Sam could do the repairs.  It didn’t seem to count to his big brother that he’d only been trying to kill the Crowley.  Nope, it was just the fact that he’d missed and hurt Dean’s car.  
   
Sam knew it for the excuse it was, though.  His repairs to the Impala’s leather always came out better than Dean’s.  It’s the one thing on that car that he can do better than his brother.  Dean doesn’t like to admit that, however, so he always makes up another reason that Sam has to do the repairs.    
   
This time the reason actually makes sense.  He had been the one to plunge the knife into her backseat, after all.  He’s really sorry he missed.  He’s learned his lesson about trusting demons, and that’s reason enough for wanting him dead.  Sam has another reason, though.  
   
Crowley had said he’d heard really interesting things in this car since he’d planted that bug.  That isn’t good.  There are certain things that Sam would prefer the demon not tell Dean.  
   
Sliding into the front seat, Sam slams the passenger side door.  Feeling remorse for his rough treatment, he pets the Impala’s dashboard by way of apology.  Then he turns around and prepares to spritz the area around the cut with the cleaning solution sot he patch will adhere better.  He can’t sit in the backseat to do this, because that would distort the leather and the patch wouldn’t sit right.  
   
It used to be that he could fit on the floor in the back to do this, but not anymore.  There had been a few years when it had been a real balancing act to reach any tear or worn area from the front seat.  Years when he was too big to fit on the floor, but not quite tall enough to reach without really stretching.  Now, though, it’s an easy reach from the front seat to the back.  As he’d shown when he’d tried to stab Crowley.  
   
Pumping the handle to spray the cleaner, Sam braces himself.  Right on cue, he hardens in his jeans.  The first time he’d gotten hard while doing this was the first time he’d been sent out to fix a leather repair.  He’d seen his dad and Dean do it a few times, and he was being trusted to get it right.  He’d only been twelve, and erections happened at the drop of a hat.  
   
That first time, he’d pumped the handle and his horny brain had gone right to imagining pumping into his hand.  So he had.  The next few times he’d been pretty young, too, and he’d had the memories of the previous times, so he got hard every time he pumped the handle on that bottle.  Now, it was pretty much a Pavlovian response.  Thankfully, he didn’t get hard pumping other bottles.  It was something about being in the Impala.  
   
Sam remembers what a thrill it had been back then, to do something so forbidden, he also remembers how scared he’d been at someone figuring out what he’d done.  He was sure he was going to get a beating from both of the older Winchesters.  No one had discovered him, though, and even back then his repairs had been better than the other men in the family.  All he got was praise for doing a great job.  He can still remember the high at getting away with it, as well as the high that came from the rare praise.  
   
Now, Sam has no qualms about it.  He knows Dean will stay asleep, as it had been a rough day even for him.  Getting beaten up by Brady and trying to fight off a hellhound, not to mention wrapping his head around working with a demon voluntarily, had definitely taken their toll on his big brother.  It helps that he’s such a sound sleeper, as well.  
   
Putting his brother from his mind, Sam unzips and pushes his pants and underwear down and off, taking his unlaced sneakers off with the same push.  Sliding down in the seat, he lifts one leg and moves it to the drivers side seat to really spread himself open.  He likes to be able to reach everything without having to contort himself.  
   
On its way over, his foot hits the gear shift and Sam’s cock jumps at the thoughts that flit through his head.  Hurriedly, he puts a thin coating of lube on his right hand and then wraps it around his erection.  God, it’s been too long since he’s done this.    
   
Starting to pump, Sam can’t take his eyes off the gear shift.  He’d seen a more recently made Impala a few months ago, and had been wishing for the same thing ever since.  He’d love it if the gear shift on this car had the more modern shape of a bulbous head.  He can’t do anything with the t-shape one this car has.  
   
Without consciously thinking about it, Sam’s left hand slides down under his balls and ghosts over the sensitive skin that guards the entrance to his body.  It’s already contracting at the thoughts going through his head.  Sam doesn’t want this to be over too fast, so he only slides the tip of one finger in.  He moves it around, and stretches his thumb to press on his perineum.  
   
Pumping his fist faster, Sam imagines what it would be like.  He can picture himself wearing a butt plug all day, getting himself loose and relaxed.  Then, after Dean fell asleep, Sam would come out here and shuck his clothes.  Taking the butt plug out, he’d straddle the gear shift and lower himself down.  
   
Picturing how much the fat end would burn and stretch him, even after wearing a plug, makes Sam’s cock start to leak precome.  He starts to rub his thumb over the weeping head on every upstroke.  
   
Moaning aloud at his callused thumb rubbing over his sensitive head, his other thumb still rotating on his perineum, Sam can only imagine how the texture of leather on those new gear shifts would feel rubbing over his prostate.  Sam’s hand speeds up again at the thought.  
   
He can practically feel the scrape as he thinks about fucking himself up and down on the stick shift, making the Impala shake under him with the force of his thrusts.  Throwing his head back against the seat with a loud moan, Sam’s back arches up and his vision blurs as he comes all over his hand.  
   
Collapsing back into his seat, Sam tries to catch his breath.  Closing his eyes, he enjoys coming down off his orgasmic high.  Man, he’s glad he saw that new gear shift, it’s added a whole other level of arousal to his sessions out here.  
   
Huffing a sigh, Sam starts to get dressed again and then goes back to repairing the tear.  He really wishes he’d managed to kill Crowley earlier.  He doesn’t like the thought that the demon had heard him doing this during the last several months.


End file.
